Daggerford
Daggerford is a town that lies along the Shining River on the Sword Coast in the Western Heartlands. It is a walled town with a population of approximately 900, with a number of outlying hamlets, farms and estates bringing the population to over 2000. The town is strategically placed along the Trade Way and fortified by the local duke's dwarven-crafted castle. It is primarily a farming community, but a desire to grow and be seen as an alternative to the northern city Waterdeep has caused the town to actively seek craftsmen and artisans. Its streets are unpaved and the buildings are ramshackle in appearance. History The town takes its name from a 400-year-old legend about a boy named Tyndal who fended off a tribe of lizardmen with only a dagger. The first community was built along the shores of the river at that spot. All the Dukes of Daggerford claim to descended from Tyndal. Construction of Castle Daggerford atop the ruined remnants of Morlin Castle begins immediately after the fall of previous Duke of Callador and the ducal site is relocated here from Delimbiyran. After the Illefarn, the Fallen Kingdom of the elves, retreated to Evermeet, the Kingdom of Man controlled the region and Daggerford's environs included all territory bordered on the north by Floshin, on the west by the Lizard Marsh, on the south by Dragonspear Castle, and on the east by the Misty Forest, although that territory is far reduced today. After the Kingdom of Man was ended by dynastic feuding, the people of Daggerford built a town proper near the shores of Delimbiyr, the Shining River. Eventually, the town and castle were walled in. Government Until fifty years ago, Daggerford was controlled by a Duke. A town charter was granted by Duke Conan leading to the Council of Guilds now controling the town. Attempting to imitate Waterdeep, the guildmasters wear masks of secrecy when conducting official government business, but their identities are public knowledge. The current Duke of the region is Pwyll Greatshout, who is sometimes referred to as Pwyll Daggerford. The dukes of Daggerford claim all the lands from the estate of Floshin, south as far as the Dragonspear Castle, east to the edge of the Misty Forest, and west to the verges of Lizard Marsh and the coast. They actually control far less— from about a halfday’s ride north of Daggerford, where their forces meet up with road patrols from Waterdeep at a little pond called Waypost Water, east to the hills around the Laughing Hollow, and south to the hamlet of Bowshot. These lands take in about 20 farming hamlets. Notable buildings Inns and Taverns * The Dragonback Inn * The Happy Cow * River Shining Tavern * Lady Luck Tavern Shops * Derval's Bright Blade * Farrel’s Fine Jewels and Apparel * Korbus's Jewels and Fine Ornaments Temples and Shrines * The Harvest House dedicated to Chauntea. * The Morning Glow tower dedicated to Lathander. * Shrines to Tempus and Tymora. References Official Material * The North Boxed Set (download) * Volo's Guide to the Sword Coast (2nd Ed) * N5 Under Ilefarn (2nd Edition adventure module for 0th-3rd level) Category:Small towns Category:Settlements in the Western Heartlands Category:Settlements in West Faerûn